


Red Velvet Pancakes: One Shots

by An_Ode_To_The_Moon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst is a possibility, Eventual Smut, I love these two way too much, I will write Smut, M/M, good luck, just a bunch of one-shots, most are fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ode_To_The_Moon/pseuds/An_Ode_To_The_Moon
Summary: These are just some short stories of my favorite ship that I write when I'm bored.Some of these might have other ships in them, but the main ship in this will be Canada x 2p!Canada.Also some of these might be NSFW I'll label those in advance though so you can skip if you wantOther than that, enjoy![Also this should be obvious but in case it's not,None of the characters are owned by me either unless stated otherwise!Just the writing is mine!]Thanks for reading! <3





	1. Wedding Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just so it's clear:  
> 1p!Canada: Matthew  
> 2p!Canada: Matt 
> 
> Enjoy!

Matt hated weddings. They were so boring, and they reminded him of how alone he really was.  Luckily, Matt didn't know too many people so he didn't often have to go to weddings. His brother on the other hand, knew lots of people. And if Allen couldn't find a date in time for a wedding he'd been invited to, he'd always try to bring his little brother along. Sadly, Matt happened to be Allen's only little brother. 

Matt would always try to worm his way out of going to a wedding, but Allen always managed to convince him. Whether it was with black mail, or a promise he'd take him out to eat sometime, Matt found that he could never say no. So here he was, sitting at one of the tables watching the bride and groom dance on their happy night. 

Matt wanted to feel happy for them, but he just couldn't stop feeling jealous. Matt acted like a too-tough-for-love kind of guy and he certainly looked the part too, but the truth was he was a real romantic. All he wanted was someone to pamper with love day in and day out, never having to spend the night alone again. But it seems like fate had it destined for him to remain alone until the day he died. Matt inwardly groaned as he poured himself another glass of champagne. At least he'd gotten a free meal and drink out of this. 

Matt leaned back in his chair and loosened his tie up a bit. At least Matt looked good when he got all dressed up. His normal attire consisted of a red flannel and jeans, but to weddings he wore a suit with a tie, and nice dress shoes too. He even combed his wheat blonde hair and put it up into a nice pony tail instead of letting his bangs loose and his pony tail hang low. He also took time to trim his beard. It wasn't very long to begin with, only about two inches long per hair, but it could get messy when not combed and properly managed. So when he went to weddings at least he got that extra happy little feeling of looking nice and feeling good about the way he looked.  

Matt watched as the couple kissed and smiled before turning back to the rest of the audience and inviting everyone else to come onto the dance for with them. As people flocked the dance floor and the band played beautiful classical music, Matt looked around for his brother. When he spotted the chestnut haired idiot at the bar with some girl chatting the night away, Matt rolled his eyes and didn't know why the other had insisted that he come along. 

Matt finished off his glass of champagne and stood up. Standing tall at 6'3 he easily soared above the crowd in most situations. He figured now that Allen was occupied, it was the perfect time to head off to the car and hide out until the wedding was officially over. Matt was just pushing in his chair when he felt an arm wrap around his. As it started to pull him away from the direction he wanted to go he turned to see a short blonde pulling at his arm.

"Hey I know this is sudden, but please go to the dance floor with me." The other's lavender eyes looked up at Matt's violet one's so intensely and nervously that Matt had to find out where this was going. Confusion was written across Matt's face, but he nodded anyway and allowed the other to lead him to the dance floor. 

Matt now took this walk to notice more about this guy. He was short. Probably only 5'6, 5'7 at the tallest. He had the lightest blonde hair Matt had ever seen and a cute strand that seemed to stick out and defy the rest of his hair. The rest of his hair, only came down to his ear lobes, but it seemed long enough to frame his face perfectly. Matt also noticed a pair of glasses too. He'd been so deeply looking into his eyes before, he hadn't even noticed them. The suit he was wearing hugged tightly to his body allowing Matt to look at every curve the other had. Matt couldn't seem to take his eyes off his hips and ass. Matt cleared his throat forcing himself to turn his head, he didn't even know the other's name, he had no reason to be staring at his hips... Yet. 

As they arrived at the dance floor, Matt placed his hands on the clearly younger one's hips. Matt knew this wasn't a regular dancing position but he couldn't help himself. His eyes could only do so much, and since the other didn't seem to mind he figured he could get away with it for now. As Matt felt long slender fingers place themselves on his chest, Matt began to move them to the beat of the music. Luckily the song was slow and calming. 

"So, to what do I have to thank this lovely dance for?" Matt's thickly accented French Canadian voice asked softly. Matt decided to be brave and take a more flirtatious route than his normal one worded responses and nods. 

"Well, I suppose my ex. I didn't expect them to be here tonight and I didn't want them coming up and bothering me, so I just grabbed the nearest person to hide behind and that happened to be you. I hope you don't mind." The other said looking up at him with an apologetic smile. Matt was busy staring at his cheeks to look at his eyes. He was noticing tiny freckles along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He didn't mind this one bit. 

"Of course I don't mind, hopefully they'll leave you alone now." Matt responded. He really hadn't minded, even if someone who wasn't his type had come up to him seeking help from a creepy guy or an ex he would have been glad to help. He just got lucky with the other being this cute and being exactly his type looks wise. 

"So, do you have a name or shall I guess?" Matt asked trying to break any tension between them, "I do have a name, but I'd love to hear your guesses." Matthew smiled. "Alright, deal." Matt said taking a moment to think as he continued to dance with him. "Is it, Leo."

"I like that name, but no." 

"Jonathan?"

"Nope"

"Eric?"

"Nah."

"Thomas?"

"No." 

"Am I even close?" Matt asked causing the short blonde to giggle, "Sadly you're not. My name starts with an M. Like M for mom." The younger one smiled giving a bit of a hum to prove it was an M. Matt smiled, that hum was adorable. 

"Martin?" 

"Close.."

"Matthias?"

"Oh! You're getting closer!" Matthew responded clearly getting even more excited with each guess. "

"Don't tell me it's Matthew." Matt said with a smile

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!" Matthew giggled, Matt really was feeling like a winner at this point. 

"I don't believe it." Matt smiled, "My name is Matt, our names are awfully similar." Matt smiled. 

"They are, aren't they. And hey! I still wanted to guess your name." Matthew gave a little pout. "Oh sorry," Matt said, now it was his turn to chuckle, "If it makes you feel better You can guess my last and middle name." 

"That does help, yes." Matthew smiled, hearing Matt's chuckle made him grin even brighter. 

As the conversation died off, Matt changed the subject with a, "So, if you don't mind me asking, which of these idiots is your ex?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow. It was honestly hard for him to imagine, at this point, that someone willingly let Matthew go. This kid was a treasure. Although, now that Matt thought about it, if the Ex was pestering Matthew, perhaps Matthew had been the one to end things. That made more sense in Matt's head. 

"Oh... I don't mind you asking. It's the-- uh, guy over there at the bar. With the reddish brown hair and all the piercings." Matthew said, seeming to take a long time answering. Matt blew it off as just taking a long time to locate the Ex. However, the minute he spotted the guy, Matt knew why it took so long for Matthew to locate his 'ex'.

"You know," Matt grinned, realizing what had just happened, "That's funny because that man you just pointed out is my brother, and I've known every girl and guy he's dated since he was eight years old, and I certainly don't recognise you." Matt said, not removing his hands from the boy's hips as he said this though, he had no intention at letting this one run away. 

Matthew's whole face turned cherry red. He'd been caught. He had been using a pick up line his brother told him couldn't possibly fail. He should have known this wouldn't have worked, his brother was an idiot. "Oh man... Now I feel stupid. It's just... you looked like you had come alone, and you were incredibly good looking, and I wasn't sure what to say, and great now I'm rambling..." Matthew trailed off. The blush spreading to his ears. Matt was pretty sure he'd just fallen for the other even more. 

"Don't. Don't feel stupid, your little pick up line still ended up working." Matt said blushing ever so slightly. Matt was lucky his beard helped cover up most of the red in his cheeks. 

Matthew took a moment to process what he said, surprise etched across his face, before a small little smile appeared. Matthew proceeded to wrap his arms up around Matt's neck, allowing him to push his body closer to the man's as they danced. "It worked?" Matthew asked with an even bigger smile. He honestly couldn't believe this was turning out like this. 

"Yes, but just to be sure I'm going to need a kiss. Just to make sure we have hard, scientific evidence." He said still giving a light smile. Matthew didn't even hesitate. Standing on his tip-toes, Matthew leaned up as Matt leaned down and they gently embraced in the softest of kisses. 

It felt like sparks flew the moment their lips met and Matt would have held that kiss forever if they hadn't been on the dance floor, blocking the movement of others. Matt pulled away from the kiss and smiled, "Yeah, it worked." Was all he said before hearing Matthew giggle. They then continued to dance their noses pressed up against each other. They spent the rest of the night drinking, dancing and talking. It was the best evening Matt had had in a long time. 

Maybe weddings weren't so bad after all.


	2. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally put up during Christmas time on my Wattpad account, but it's coming here much later because I'm slow at updating all my accounts  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway <3

Done. Matthew was finally done. It has taken hundreds of pieces of tape, so many staples and over 6 hours, but Matthew had finally done it. Matt's house was finally ready for Christmas. 

The other night, when Matthew was hanging out with the love of his life, Matthew had asked Matt when he was going to put up Christmas decorations. Matt then foolishly  replied, "Meh, I probably won't this year."  Instead of getting hot-headed (because who the hell doesn't put up Christmas decorations for Christmas??) Matthew remained calm and decided to take a different approach to the problem. 

His solution: While Matt was at work all day, Matthew would go on across the street to Matt's house and fix up the disgraceful mess himself. 

Now, Matt had already had the chance to put up nice Christmas decorations outside, and he even had the chance to ask Matthew if he'd like to decorate the outside of his house with him, but since he didn't do either of those things, Matthew decided his punishment needed to be much more severe than some outside decorations. Inside the house he went. 

Using the key Matt had given him (and would surely lose privileges of having after this) Matthew went inside and began to decorate every inch of trimming and every doorway in the house with Christmas lights. Next he moved on to the kitchen where he began to make Christmas cookies. Only about a hundred of them. He lined the cabinets with tinsel and put three already decorated ginger bread houses in various places. 

Next he took the small tree, Matt already had in his living room, and added a ridiculous amount of lights, candy canes, ornaments, and tinsel to the poor thing. He got a fire going in the fire place and hung two stockings full of candy on the mantel. Matthew sure was lucky Matt didn't have any pets, because he proceeded to bring in five potted Poinsettia flowers into his house. 

In the kitchen and dinning room (The easiest places to sweep) Matthew sprinkled fake snow all over the ground. It was about three inches thick when he was all said and done. On the dinning room table he set out all the Christmas cookies he had made. He figured Matt would probably decorate them with him later... maybe. 

In the bathrooms he added red and green striped towels (that is poor colorblind boyfriend couldn't even fully enjoy) and lit peppermint scented candles on each and every countertop. 

Now, for the grand finale, Matthew began to hang mistletoe. One in each room, under each doorway and as an excellent touch, he added a long line of mistletoe that lead from the front door all the way up to Matt's bedroom. Inside Matt's bedroom was Matthew's favorite part. He'd hung a mistletoe on every single inch of Matt's bedroom ceiling. It was glorious. And extremely romantic. 

Smiling at his dirty work, Matthew decided all he had to do now, was wait. At his house of course. He couldn't possibly let Matt figure out who attacked his house that easily. Even if it was painfully obvious who did this. Matthew got home and sat on this couch so he could look out of his window waiting for his unsuspecting prey to arrive home. 

He only had to wait 30 minutes, before he saw headlights pull into Matt's driveway. Matthew quickly pressed his face against the window, not even trying to hide. Matthew watched as Matt got out of his truck. He looked so tired, and cute. He was still in his work clothes. Matt was a masseuse so he usually came home smelling like the different essential oils he used throughout the day. And his outfit had to match to shops theme, which meant Matt: this huge buff, hairy man came home every day in a pink polo shirt and slacks, which the occasional apron on as well. 

He wasn't wearing his apron today just the shirt and pants, Matthew always thought Matt's outfit was so cute on him, even if it looked tight and uncomfortable in the shoulder and thigh area.  Matthew watched Matt reach the door of his house and Matthew began to giggle. 

As soon as Matt opened the door Matthew knew he'd see the mess right away. Matt saw it all right and the biggest smile came up on his face. He absolutely could not believe this. Quickly shutting the door he turned right around and walked across the street.  He had already seen Matthew peeking out the window even if the other tried to act like it wasn't him, Matt knew the truth. 

Matt came right up to Matthew's door and knocked. Matthew opened the door and was hit with a strong scent of peppermint. He grinned like the devil he was, suppressing giggles as he leaned against the door way. 

"Oh hiiii Matt!" Matthew said his grin absolutely splitting his cheeks. " What brings you to my fine residence on this glorious evening." He batted his eyelashes a few times for the extra effect. 

Matt couldn't think of anything to say so he just lifted Matthew right up on to his shoulders. He closed Matthew's door and locked it, he wouldn't be coming back here tonight. Matthew was a giggling, laughing mess the whole time Matt held Matthew and carried him across the street. 

Once they got to Matt's house Matt gently set Matthew down and opened his door, "This. This winter wonderland of hell is what brought me to your fine residence." Matt said laughing lightly as Matthew couldn't stop giggling. "How long did this take you and why?!" Matt said tickling Matthew's stomach to get an answer out of him. 

Matthew cried out stop in between laughs as Matt tickled his stomach. "It only took 6 hours! And I did it because I don't want to hear you say you're not putting up Christmas decorations ever again." Matthew spit his tongue out at Matt. Matt grabbed his tongue with his fingers and Matthew gave a muffled "Hey!" before Matt let go and gently kissed him on the lips. Matthew smiled into the kiss, he was glad Matt liked his mess. 

"Come one, you're gonna help me clean this mess." Matt said gently taking Matthew's hand. Matthew held onto his hand happily, but shook his head no, "Nope sorry. I'll only help you clean it after Christmas." Matthew grinned. Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine. You win. You're lucky I'm too lazy to take it down." Matt smiled softly, giving Matthew a kiss on the cheek.

"You also haven't even seen the best room yet!" Matthew giggled excitedly pulling Matt in his own house. "Oh really? Which room is that?" Matt asked beginning to close the door behind them. "Your bedroom~" Matthew purred. "God what did you do to my bedroom?" Matt laughed closing the door to go explore this wonderland with Matthew.


End file.
